Unknown
by nolifepotato
Summary: When you die, you either expect to go to heaven in the God's embrace or you go to hell where your soul would be burning for eternity I was like everyone else. I expected to either go to heaven or hell but never in my wildest dream (and I've had a lot of weird dreams) did I expect to end up in another world ((Warning: This will be a yuri fanfic))
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nakamura Yuu and I died. Twice actually

The first time I died was nothing but an unfortunate event. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time but who could blame me really? Life is full of unexpected things and those things just happened to be a bunch of gun shot holes to the stomach after I accidentally walked in on a mugging in progress

My first instinct was to run which I did but running doesn't really do much when someone has a gun.

I felt each and every of the six bullets he shot at me. I crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. I couldn't move nor feel anything. I felt my eyes grow heavy as the pain slowly turned into a numb feeling.

I heard faint but fast footsteps get further away from me. From my guess that was the guy running away from the scene.

I could see the dark red that slowly pulled underneath my dying body. I knew I was going to die and a part of me accepted that with open arms.

As I awaited the cold and dark embrace of death (I always imagined death would be like that but don't we all?) but as I was about to sink under, I felt a warm tug from deep within me and no it wasn't the bullet holes. Those felt worse. This was just warm. The type of warm you'd feel when a love one would embrace you or something . I would've thought of a better way to describe it but I already felt too weak then at my final moments of consciousness, I saw a bright light then darkness followed

I was never a pure honest to God person. I didn't go to church daily like I'm supposed to, I lie a lot (for the good) and I'm lesbian. Like, I like girls and from what I know, the big man upstairs didn't really favor those who do not like the opposite sex

Anyway, being the sinful person I am (am I really even considered a sinful person?) I expected to my next moment of consciousness was while my soul was burning in the fiery pits of hell just like the bible said but no. It wasn't the case

I woke up in an alley very much like the one I died in but the thing was,this alley looked different. Its still as unsanitary as any other alley but I could tell for certain that this was a different place

The new environment wasn't even the strangest part. As far as I know, I was bleeding out after getting shot multiple times but I was fine. I didn't have bullet holes on my stomach and I wasn't bleeding out on the pool of my own blood. It was as if nothing even happened to me.

I would've chalked what happened to me as some freak sleepwalking incident while I was dreaming if it wasn't for my ruined clothes. My shirt had holes on them right where I vaguely remember feeling the gun shots were. My shirt and pants were also stained with dried blood

My clothes were enough to convince me that me dying wasn't a dream so the question is, how the hell am I alive? And where the hell was I?

 **A/n: And that is a wrap! This is the first installment of my HSDXD fanfic. This will be a yuri fanfic and its not your cup of tea then you might want to step out.**

 **Forgive me for the errors cause this is the first time I'm writing something and it's a learning progress**

 **Anyway, this is not in any means a self insert story. Its more like a parallel universe accidental travel thing. I can't really explain it properly now but more will be explained in the future**

 **Anyway, thanks for giving this a read and if its possible, please leave a review**

 **nolifepotato out~**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

The second time I died was plain stupid. You'd think I'd be more careful after managing to get away with my life but nope. Not at all

It all started a year after my first death happened. The past year I've been trying to get answers like how was I alive? Or Where was I? And how did I get here?

Apparently I was in a city named Kuoh which I have never heard before. That wouldn't have been much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that 1) I have never been to this place before 2)I'm pretty damn sure I didn't die here and 3)No matter where I looked, my own city did not exist. Whether it be maps and the internet or basically any other source I could get my hands on, I couldn't find the city I was born and raised in so I came to a single conclusion

I am in another world

Call me crazy but that was the only answer I could arrive to. At first I couldn't accept that but as time passed by, I came to accept it and tried to find a way back to my own

Don't get me wrong. This place wasn't that bad at all. Everything was almost the same as it was back in my world. Even the fact that the crap we people made in history is the same. The only thing different was my city didn't exist in this world. It was as if this city replaced my own.

Anyway, maybe a two weeks after I arrived, I decided I couldn't stay in the streets anymore (yes it took me a 2 weeks to actually realize that and that was only because my pocket money ran out). I tried to look for jobs so I can sustain myself but not a lot of businesses were willing to hire a homeless 17 year old with only an ID from a school that doesn't exist as a form of identification

At some point I considered being a thief(I considered being what killed me and got me into this out of desperation) since no one would hire me but luckily or unluckily I met this old man named Kouji who ran a small run down restaurant in the not so nice part of the city. Usually I would avoid people like him but I was like I said, I was desperate and I had cooking skills anyway so I accepted

It was a bit rocky at first because I was the only worker he had and old man Kouji wasn't the easiest dude to deal with (He's drunk most of the time which leaves me to run the place). It was hard but it was the only thing I had and it was able to feed me so I had to deal with it

I managed to get a place for myself a month after I started working for the old man. Before I lived in a small room at the back of the restaurant (Old man was nice enough to let me stay there ). Now I lived one of the small apartments above the restaurant

My apartment was only one small room which only held my futon, a small table that came with the place, a small cabinet, an old t.v (with bad reception) and the portable cooking stove that I bought. There was also a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a small sink. This place wasn't the best but as you probably know by now, I didn't have a lot of options. I took whatever I could get

Anyway, my new life here wasn't that bad. Old man Kouji, as much of a drunkard he was, had actually taken the role of a guardian to me (I told him that I was an orphan who got kicked out of an orphanage when I first met him). He taught me the ways of the street and how to survive in them and even taught me some of his cooking secrets (unbelievably, the old coot is actually very skilled). At some point he told me that I should continue my schooling

I was hesitant at first but I missed school (as insane as it sounds). Before I died I was in my 2nd year of high school. A new school year was going to start in a month's time and I was supposed to be a 3rd year. I ended up agreeing with him. Since I didn't have the necessary papers, he called in someone to make whatever was needed and pretty soon I was applying to whatever school was around the area

I would've settled for any school but a prestigious school in the nicer side of the city were accepting applicants for scholarships. I took my chances there because scholarship means free schooling and that means,more money to me

I didn't think it would work but I got accepted and was officially a third year in Kuoh Academy. I start school in about two weeks and I was excited but little did I know, my time at that school would lead me to my second death


End file.
